magicthegatheringfandomcom_it-20200216-history
Rivelazione presso l'Occhio
Rivelazione presso l'Occhio (Revelation at the Eye) è un articolo della rubrica Ucharted Realms, scritto da Kelly Digges e pubblicato sul sito della Wizards of the Coast il 14 ottobre 2015. Racconta parte della storia di Jace Beleren. Racconto precedente: La determinazione di Nissa Prefazione Jace Beleren non è un combattente. L'obiettivo con il quale si è recato su Zendikar era risolvere un rompicapo: il modo in cui gli edri fluttuanti del piano erano riusciti a intrappolare gli Eldrazi e come avrebbero potuto usarli per intrappolare... o uccidere... il titano Ulamog, che si trovava ancora su Zendikar. Con tutto il sapere sull'argomento distrutto a causa della caduta di Portale Marino, Jace è stato costretto a intraprendere un pericoloso viaggio verso l'Occhio di Ugin, centro della rete di edri. Jace aveva già visitato quel luogo, quando aveva involontariamente contribuito alla liberazione degli Eldrazi. Ora ritorna all'Occhio per risolvere il rompicapo degli edri di Zendikar. Se riuscirà a sopravvivere. Storia Jace Beleren incastrò il suo stivale su una roccia frastagliata, spinse e si allungò, afferrando faticosamente con le sue dita doloranti il supporto successivo. Non era affatto nel suo elemento naturale. Il vento faceva sbattere il mantello contro il suo corpo. Lui non osava guardare verso il basso. Non soffriva di vertigini, non più delle persone normali. Ma sapeva quanto in alto fosse salito sulla parete della scogliera e guardare verso il basso non gli avrebbe offerto informazioni utili. E, in ogni caso, un po' di cautela gli sembrava opportuna, dato che una caduta da questa altezza lo avrebbe sicuramente ucciso, spiaccicandolo sulla... Non guardò verso il basso. In cima a questa scogliera, se la mappa mentale che aveva estratto dalla mente di Jori En era precisa, avrebbe trovato quello che per Akoum sarebbe stato un terreno pianeggiante, cioè una vasta distesa di frastagliate rocce vulcaniche e di infidi canyon. Da qualche parte in questa zona, la tribù dei goblin di Tuktuk viveva o era comunque vissuta prima dell'arrivo degli Eldrazi. Il paesaggio era stato modificato quando i tre progenitori Eldrazi erano emersi fisicamente dalla catena montuosa nota come Denti di Akoum e né l'esperienza precedente di Jace né la conoscenza di Jori avrebbero potuto guidarlo. Aveva bisogno di aiuto. Aveva bisogno di Tuktuk e della sua tribù. Centimetro dopo centimetro, passo dopo passo, Jace giunse in cima alla scogliera. Alla fine, con le mani doloranti, si sollevo dal bordo... ... per trovarsi di fronte un Eldrazi. Era piccolo, in confronto agli altri Eldrazi... quasi grande come lui... e il suo volto vuoto e osseo era a pochi metri dal suo. Barcollò all'indietro, ma si riprese, rimanendo con un piede ciondolante sull'abisso. Rotolò sul fianco e si appoggiò su mani e ginocchia, lontano dalla portata di quell'essere. L'Eldrazi lo stava osservando, con quel volto privo di occhi che ruotava per seguire i suoi movimenti. All'improvviso scattò. Jace si sollevò in piedi ed evocò un protettore illusorio. La mente dell'Eldrazi era vuota come il suo volto e nessuno dei suoi stratagemmi sembrava avere effetto su di lui. La magia del sonno non ha alcun effetto sugli esseri che non dormono. L'invisibilità è inutile contro i mostri che non hanno occhi. Anche le sue illusioni sembravano non dare alcun vantaggio contro questi avversari ultraterreni. L'Eldrazi passò attraverso la sua illusione come se fosse una parete di carta e continuò ad avvicinarsi. Con più tempo a disposizione, Jace avrebbe potuto evocare un'illusione più concreta. Con più tempo a disposizione, avrebbe potuto confondere la creatura abbastanza a lungo per fuggire... con illusioni tangibili e sonore che avrebbero potuto sviarla. Ma non aveva abbastanza tempo ed era sfinito dall'arrampicata e tutto ciò che fu in grado di fare fu infilarsi tra due delle rocce taglienti e sperare di avere una posizione di vantaggio. Ci furono un botto e un lampo di intensa luce blu. L'Eldrazi vacillò. Jace fu stupito. Ma che... ? "Stai indietro, mostro nauseante!", disse una voce alla sua sinistra. L'Eldrazi roteò il suo volto ossuto per vedere di cosa si trattasse... o qualsiasi fosse l'equivalente per chi non aveva occhi... proprio nel momento in cui una pesante clava si abbatté sulla sua vuota testa bianca. Ci furono un rumore come di porcellana che andava in frantumi e uno spruzzo di roba gelatinosa e l'Eldrazi crollò a terra. Jace scrutò dietro la roccia vicina e vide un tozzo goblin con un ghigno che andava da un orecchio all'altro. Come la maggior parte dei goblin che aveva visto da quando era tornato su questo piano, aveva una pesante protuberanza metallica in cima al cranio. Aveva un cesto pesante sulla schiena e una clava di pietra... no, quella non era una clava e quello non era un cesto. Erano un pestello e un mortaio. Il goblin gli arrivava alla cintura, ma doveva avere una forza enorme per portarsi dietro quegli attrezzi. "Salve!", gli disse il goblin con quella che a lui sembrò un'ingiustificata esultanza. "Non è sicuro viaggiare da soli". Il goblin ripulì il pestello su una roccia, rimuovendo i frammenti di ossa e di qualsiasi sostanza componesse il cervello dell'Eldrazi. Jace decise di non avventurarsi nella sua mente per il momento. Aveva una specie di effetto negativo sulla creazione di buoni rapporti. "Ti ringrazio per avermi salvato", disse. "Come ci sei riuscita? Intendo uccidere quell'Eldrazi?". "Insomma, i loro crani si rompono facilmente tanto quanto il tuo", disse di goblin. Si batté sul capo, che risuonò con un rumore metallico. "Con il mio è più difficile". "Voglio dire prima di quello", continuò Jace. "La magia o qualsiasi cosa fosse". Come risposta, si guardò intorno come se avesse perso qualcosa, poi gridò "Eccolo!" e si affrettò a raccogliere quella che a Jace sembrò una piccola pietra. No, non era una roccia. Era un frammento di uno dei magici edri di Zendikar. "Gli edri mantengono la magia per mille anni", rispose il goblin. "O meno, a volte. Questo è quasi alla fine, ma macinerò ciò che posso". Si mise a ridere, lanciò l'edro nel mortaio e iniziò distrattamente a battere forte. Ci furono scintille e scoppi. "La dimensione non è importante", disse Zada. "Ogni edro è come un profondo e oscuro pozzo. Può essere pieno di qualcosa di buono. Può essere vuoto. L'unico modo per scoprirlo è di scavare". "Comprendo", rispose lui. "E... il mio nome è Jace". "Zada del Rifugio La Lastra", disse il goblin come se fosse una presentazione in grado di chiarire ogni dubbio. "Sono alla ricerca di Tuktuk", disse Jace. "Lo conosci?". Per qualche motivo, questa domanda fece scoppiare a ridere Zada. "È morto", rispose il goblin. "È rimasto di sasso, direi". Si mise a ridere di nuovo, ma, vedendo la vuota espressione di Jace, riprese un contegno e disse "Era fatto di roccia, se non lo sai". "Che cosa gli è successo?", chiese Jace. "L'ho mangiato", rispose Zada. Per un momento Jace si immaginò orribili riti carnivori, ma poi si ricordò ciò che il goblin aveva appena detto di Tuktuk e la sua sensazione si trasformò da terrificante a semplicemente improbabile. "Che cosa hai fatto?". Zada ghignò di nuovo, mostrando file di enormi denti butterati. "Io. L'ho. Mangiato". "Pensavo avessi detto che era costituito di roccia", commentò Jace. "Esatto", rispose Zada. "Non conosci molto i goblin, vero?". "Non molto", disse Jace. "Perché lo hai... mangiato?". "Quando abbiamo scoperto gli edri e le altre rocce magiche, le abbiamo macinate e le abbiamo mangiate", rispose Zada. "Ci rendono più forti. Tuktuk ci chiedeva di farlo. Poi, quando ho compreso che Tuktuk era la roccia più magica di tutte...". Scosse la testa e si diede una pacca sul ventre. "Questa notizia mi dà... una strana sensazione". "Grazie!", disse Zada. "Eh... comunque", continuò Jace, "ciò che sto cercando è l'Occhio di Ugin. Ci sono già stato, ma sembra che tutto qui sia cambiato". "Perché?", chiese Zada. "Per fermare gli Eldrazi", rispose Jace. "Devo scoprire di più sulla rete di edri e l'Occhio di Ugin ne è il centro". "Lo era", disse Zada. "Un ammasso confuso non ha alcun centro". Il goblin sospirò. "Ma credo di poterti mostrare la via, se sei convinto che sia importante", disse facendogli cenno di seguirla. "Non so però come mai ci sia così tanta confusione. Qua ce la caviamo così bene...". Il cammino fino all'Occhio fu duro e impiegarono alcune ore per percorrere il cammino tortuoso che Zada scelse tra i precari picchi di Akoum. Per evitare gli Eldrazi, dovettero cambiare strada due volte e addirittura Zada sembrò un po' dispersa nel tumultuoso paesaggio. E per tutto il tempo parlò in continuazione della natura degli edri. Jace non aveva compreso che fossero in grado di immagazzinare energia o che la loro energia potesse essere diretta contro gli Eldrazi; per lo meno, stava imparando qualcosa. Alla fine, Zada gli indicò l'ingresso di una caverna e si congedò. "Non vieni anche tu?", chiese Jace. "No", rispose Zada. "Nessuno entra in quel luogo. Magia del male. Morte certa. Buona fortuna!". Si allontanò saltellando sulle rocce e Jace si voltò verso la sinistra e spigolosa bocca della caverna che non era sicuramente di pietra naturale. Scese con cautela, facendosi strada tra gli enormi edri caduti. Il luogo era silenzioso, senza vita, privo del potere tonante che lo aveva pervaso durante la sua ultima visita. La sua luce illusoria proiettava strane ombre attraverso quel luogo vasto e in rovina. Non poté dire con certezza se l'Occhio fosse morto e se il potere che lo animava fosse ora svanito. Un freddo bagliore bianco-blu risplendeva davanti a lui... o erano i suoi occhi che lo ingannavano? Fece estinguere la propria luce. Sì. Era proprio un bagliore. Allora significava che... che cosa significava? Dopo tutto ciò che era successo, c'era ancora vita nell'Occhio? Oppure c'era qualcun altro? Avanzò con attenzione, con il minimo necessario di luce, lungo il cammino tra i frastagliati frammenti di edro. Man mano che avanzava, le pietre intorno a lui diventavano più allineate... le superfici e le rune si riparavano e l'allineamento diventava più preciso. "Bentornato", lo accolse una voce. Era armoniosa e potente e sembrava tuonare dalla pietra intorno a lui. "Spero che tu non sia solo. I miei preparativi sono quasi completi". Una forma emerse dalle ombre dell'enorme caverna. Le corna luccicarono, le ali si spiegarono e un enorme drago discese verso di lui. Jace indietreggiò, con il cuore che batteva forte. Bolas? No. Non si trattava di Bolas. La tenue luce che Jace aveva intravisto prima brillava dall'interno del drago. Quella forma enorme atterrò di fronte a lui, con le ali completamente spiegate. "Hmm", disse il drago accigliandosi. "Non sei colui che stavo aspettando". "Potrei dire la stessa cosa", rispose Jace. "Chi sei?". Il drago lo osservò. "Conosci il nome di questo luogo?". "Sì, lo conosco", rispose Jace. "Ma anche tu non sei affatto ciò che mi aspettavo di trovare. Come ti chiami?". Il drago sorrise, mantenendo nascosti i denti. "Accettabile", rispose il drago. "Il mio nome è Ugin. Ho aiutato la costruzione di questo luogo, tanto tempo fa". Jace credeva che Ugin fosse morto da molto tempo, se mai fosse stato un essere vivente. Ma ora si trovava di fronte a lui, con le sue carni luminose. Jace cercò di leggere la mente di quell'essere imponente, per avere una conferma della veridicità di ciò che affermava, ma la trovò liscia e stupefacente come una parete di cristallo. "Il mio nome è Jace Beleren. Sono giunto qui per scoprire come funziona la rete di edri. Non immaginavo che avrei addirittura trovato uno dei suoi creatori". "Tu sei già stato qui", disse Ugin. La sua, sfortunatamente, non era una domanda. "Ah", rispose Jace. "Certo. Una volta. Non è... andata come previsto". "Avete liberato gli Eldrazi", disse Ugin. "Io...", disse Jace. "È vero. Eravamo in tre. Abbiamo combattuto. La camera...". "Lo so", disse Ugin. "Tu, una piromante e un dracofono. Tutti Planeswalker. Avete aperto l'Occhio". Come poteva esserne a conoscenza? "Non era nostra intenzione", rispose Jace. "Siamo stati...". "Manipolati, lo so", disse Ugin. "Da un altro drago Planeswalker, un mio rivale...". "Oh, no". "... Nicol Bolas. Lo conosci?". "Lo conosco", disse Jace. "Non sarebbe la prima volta che riesce a manipolarmi". "Manipolare fa parte della sua natura", disse Ugin. "Perché?", chiese Jace. "Perché mai avrebbe voluto la liberazione degli Eldrazi?". "Questa", continuò Ugin, "è un'ottima domanda, alla quale mi impegnerò per cercare una risposta. In questo momento, dobbiamo tuttavia concentrarci sugli Eldrazi, che è molto probabilmente ciò che Bolas desidera che noi facciamo". "Allora è meglio fare in fretta", rispose Jace. "Uno dei titani Eldrazi si dirige verso Portale Marino proprio in questo momento". "Portale Marino?", chiese Ugin. Jace rimase di sasso. L'immenso Ugin, creatore dell'Occhio... non era a conoscenza della più fiorente città di Zendikar? "Per quanto tempo sei stato lontano da questo piano?", chiese Jace. "Un tempo incalcolabile", rispose Ugin, con un tono che suggeriva un significato letterale delle parole. "Sono stato imprigionato. Portale Marino?". "Un centro di civiltà e sapere sulla costa di Tazeem. In questa città era conservata la conoscenza sugli edri, ma è andata persa a causa degli Eldrazi. Ora Ulamog si sta dirigendo laggiù per divorare i sopravvissuti che si sono radunati". "Non dare per scontato", disse Ugin, "di riuscire a comprendere la mente degli Eldrazi. Ulamog si reca nei luoghi e compie le azioni che sono a lui destinate". "Ma sono attirati dalle concentrazioni di vita, vero? Dietro ai loro movimenti esiste una logica". "Sono attirati ed esiste una logica", commentò Ugin. "Se i sopravvissuti si sono riuniti a questa Portale Marino, allora Ulamog potrebbe essere diretto verso di loro". "Dobbiamo fermarlo", rispose Jace. "Bloccarlo, ucciderlo... a qualsiasi costo". "Tu non puoi uccidere Ulamog", disse Ugin. "Allora fermarlo. Qualsiasi cosa possiamo fare, dobbiamo farla subito. Le persone stanno morendo. Dobbiamo fare qualcosa e grazie ai tuoi edri, abbiamo tutte le leyline del piano a nostra disposizione. Che cosa suggerisci?". Jace iniziò ad attingere mana, con una sensazione come un'ondata di conoscenza e una profonda e fresca corrente. "Ho degli alleati, antichi e potenti", disse Ugin. "Le due persone che mi hanno aiutato a imprigionare gli Eldrazi su questo mondo migliaia di anni fa... loro possono aiutarci. Hai iniziato a comprendere la vera funzione degli edri. Gli Eldrazi possono essere imprigionati". "E come è andata a finire l'ultima volta?". Il drago si mosse. Si sollevò. La percepì anche lui, quella opprimente sensazione che, dopo tutto, forse non erano dalla stessa parte. "Perfettamente", rispose Ugin. "Finché tu e la tua banda non li avete liberati". "Perdonami", disse Jace, "ma se tre persone che non avevano quasi alcuna conoscenza del tuo sistema sono riuscite a sopraffare i tuoi sistemi di sicurezza per caso...". "Non è stato un caso", disse Ugin. "Si è trattato di un piano ben orchestrato. Non commettere l'errore di credere che i tuoi piani siano gli unici che contano". "Non hai commesso anche tu lo stesso errore? Hai creduto che nessuno volesse liberare gli Eldrazi dalla loro prigione. Ma questo era invece il piano di Bolas. E, se li ha voluti liberare in passato, potrà volerli liberare ancora in futuro". "Ti stai di nuovo illudendo di possedere la conoscenza", rispose Ugin. "Qualsiasi cosa voglia Bolas, è verosimile che l'abbia già ottenuta. E, come dici tu stesso, le persone stanno morendo. Saremmo sciocchi a cercare di ottenere l'impossibile solo perché tu ritieni che ciò che possiamo ottenere abbia dei difetti". "Impossibile è una parola assurda, detta da te", scattò Jace. "Conosci molto più di me degli edri e tutto ciò che sei in grado di dire è ciò che non possiamo ottenere. Devi per forza avere un'idea migliore. Quindi? Sono tutt'orecchi!". Un'ondata di mana, una magia dal grande drago... ma non per un attacco. Un'illusione. Una rete di nodi sparsi e di linee delicatamente incurvate, disegnate in un'intensa luce bianca. Jace accolse quell'illusione. "La rete di edri", disse Ugin, "come era in origine". La voce del drago era amplificata, tonante, proveniente da ogni pietra angolare che costituiva le pareti della camera. Il diagramma divenne sempre più grande, un intenso anello nel centro che incombeva minacciosamente... l'Occhio di Ugin. Jace cercò di farlo entrare nella sua mente, ma era troppo... troppo vasto, troppo complicato... un enigma che non poteva sciogliere neanche in centinaia di vite. Un enigma che Ugin aveva realizzato. Poi mutò. I nodi si spostarono; alcuni svanirono. Le curve delle leyline... erano di sicuro leyline... iniziarono a mutare. In pochi secondi la rete divenne disordinata e caotica. "La Litomante che ha creato questi edri non c'è più da molto tempo", disse Ugin. Altre illusioni avvamparono intorno al drago, immagini moltiplicate di una donna kor con un ampio sorriso e occhi impetuosi. Poi le immagini svanirono. "Andata o noncurante. Senza di lei, gli edri sono andati alla deriva. Poi... siete arrivati voi. Gli Eldrazi sono stati risvegliati e le loro nidiate sono state scatenate su Zendikar. Ma i miei sistemi di sicurezza erano ancora funzionanti. Gli Eldrazi non erano ancora stati liberati, in questo momento". Altri mutamenti. Ordine. La rete si ristabilì. I nodi si rimisero in forme curvilinee e poi lineari. Ciò che era prima delicato, circolare, una specie di trappola a forma di dito cosmico... era ora diventata rigida, vincolante, forte. Jace rimase immobile, incapace di voltarsi di fronte alla visione astratta di un incubo. "La rete ha cercato di trattenere gli Eldrazi, proprio come era stata progettata", disse Ugin. "Senza altre interferenze, avrebbe potuto riuscirci. Poi qualcuno... siete stati di nuovo voi? ... ha aperto l'ultimo sigillo e ha disattivato l'ultimo sistema di sicurezza". Il diagramma si ruppe. I nodi si sparpagliarono. Le linee andarono fuori controllo. L'Occhio al centro divenne oscuro, così oscuro che Jace poteva vedere Ugin attraverso. "Questa è la rete di edri allo stato attuale", disse Ugin. "Questo è ciò da cui dobbiamo partire, Beleren. Se tre Planeswalker al culmine del nostro potere non sono stati in grado di uccidere i titani Eldrazi con gli edri nella loro migliore configurazione, cosa può farti pensare che io e te potremmo riuscirci con queste rovine?". Jace serrò le mascelle. Ne aveva abbastanza. Era troppo. "Stai parlando di concetti astratti", rispose. Lanciò una contromagia per smantellare le illusioni di Ugin e proiettare le proprie. Portale Marino al massimo del suo splendore, quando Jace l'aveva visitata poco dopo l'ascesa degli Eldrazi. L'accampamento dei sopravvissuti quando l'aveva visto tre settimane prima, con gli stessi studiosi, ora ridotti sia in numero che in speranza, che si accalcavano intorno ai falò. Gideon, alto e fiero, che dava ispirazione alle persone. Nissa che entrava in condivisione con la terra. "Zendikar non è un rompicapo da risolvere", parlò Jace. "Zendikar è un luogo. È la dimora di qualcuno. E queste persone sono là fuori, in questo preciso momento, a combattere per il loro mondo e a chiedersi se qualcuno li vorrà aiutare a uccidere ciò che sta uccidendo loro". Mostrò scene di sofferenza, poi di famiglie che piangevano i caduti, di paesaggi devastati da Ulamog, di addirittura cieli e abissi affollati della minaccia Eldrazi. Ugin reclinò il capo. L'architettura degli edri della camera appariva sciogliersi e diventare una schiera di draghi composti da tasselli che ridevano di lui dalle pareti. "Sei così sicuro", rispose Ugin, "e così giovane". Il diagramma tornò visibile, spingendo via le immagini di Jace. Poi mutò di nuovo... ripristinato, per quanto lo stato attuale permettesse. Aveva meno nodi ed era composto da linee che curvavano bruscamente. Uno schema. Un glifo... circolare, con tre punti a uguali intervalli intorno alla circonferenza. Non aveva mai visto il glifo prima, ma lo comprese immediatamente. Leyline. Se le leyline di Zendikar potessero essere allineate in questa forma... "Gli Eldrazi possono essere imprigionati", continuò Ugin. "Tu parli di ucciderli, come se fossero dei semplici insetti. Non dovresti... e non ne saresti in grado". "Non mi parlare di ciò che non sono in grado di fare", disse Jace. "Parlami di ciò che faremo o non faremo. Ucciderli, intrappolarli... è irrilevante. Qualsiasi cosa. Sono venuto qui per fermarli. E anche tu. Vero?". Le illusioni di Jace fluirono e si modificarono senza che lui se ne rendesse conto, venendo circondate dall'ampia astrazione della rete di edri. "La tua conoscenza degli edri", disse Jace. "La mia conoscenza di Zendikar. Di un luogo chiamato Portale Marino. Delle persone di questo piano e dei motivi per cui vale la pena di salvarli". "Non illuderti di potermi insegnare chi vale la pena di salvare", tuonò Ugin. "Molto più di questo mondo è a rischio... Sicuramente molto più delle persone che sono al momento vive. Mi parli della minaccia costituita da Ulamog. Ma non dimenticare: loro sono in tre. Con gli Eldrazi in libertà, è l'intero multiverso a essere in pericolo. Questo è ciò che io desidero salvare, Beleren. L'intero multiverso, nella sua interezza di tempo e spazio. Non le persone con cui hai banchettato tu". Il drago e il diagramma divennero una cosa sola, luminosa e incombente. Linee e nodi, ali e corna, le forme degli edri e, al centro di tutto, un Occhio brillante e furioso. Jace barcollò sotto il suo sguardo. "Dimmi cosa fare, Ugin. Dimmi come ti posso aiutare". L'Occhio pulsò. La coscienza di Jace iniziò a vacillare. Poi tutto svanì. Le illusioni di Ugin, quelle di Jace, tutto. Rimasero solo la camera e il drago. "Vuoi davvero essere di aiuto?". "Aiutare è proprio il motivo per cui sono qui", rispose Jace. "Ho preso parte alla liberazione degli Eldrazi. Se avrò la possibilità di prendere parte al loro imprigionamento, lo farò". "Prima ti ho detto che non eri la persona che prevedevo di incontrare", continuò Ugin. "I miei alleati, le due persone che mi hanno aiutato a imprigionare gli Eldrazi migliaia di anni fa... non sono qui. Ne manca una. Ho inviato la seconda a cercarla. Non ho alcuna notizia di loro. C'è bisogno urgente di loro qui. Hai mai sentito parlare di un Planeswalker chiamato Sorin Markov?". "No", rispose Jace. "Dovrei conoscerlo?". "Solo per il suo legame con questo luogo", disse Ugin. "Lui è il mio precedente alleato, autoproclamato signore del suo piano di origine Innistrad". Era uno dei luoghi preferiti di Liliana, ma Jace non l'aveva mai visitato. "Ho sentito parlare di quel piano", rispose Jace. "Si può dire che anche io abbia un alleato laggiù". Potrebbe sembrare una presa in giro, pensò, ma sarebbe potuto essere vero. "Bene", disse Ugin. "Sorin è fondamentale per la nostra impresa. Se vuoi essere di aiuto, vai alla sua ricerca, portalo qui, ma... non fidarti di lui". "Che cosa vuoi dire?". "Voglio dire che", disse Ugin, "nonostante parli del bene comune, è una creatura egoista. Ha combattuto contro gli Eldrazi non per compassione nei confronti di Zendikar, ma per un lungimirante senso di autoconservazione. Se altre faccende dovessero aver attirato la sua attenzione, le sue priorità potrebbero non essere in accordo con le nostre". Jace non sapeva dire se fosse la longevità o il potere, ma notò che lui e quegli antichi Planeswalker avevano qualcosa in comune: erano tutti completamente pazzi. "E l'altro tuo alleato?", chiese Jace. "Nahiri, conosciuta come Litomante", disse Ugin. "Una kor di Zendikar e sua guardiana. Non so perché abbia abbandonato questo mondo e non riesco a capire perché non sia qui. Deve esserle successo qualcosa. Se non riesci a trovare Sorin, vai alla ricerca di lei". "Non abbandonerò Zendikar", disse Jace. "Ho degli amici qui". Amici. Sì. Abbastanza vicini, in ogni caso. "Contano sul mio ritorno con informazioni relative alla rete di edri. A meno che tu non voglia andare a Portale Marino e comunicarlo direttamente a loro." "No", rispose Ugin. "Io devo rimanere qui, all'Occhio. Devo ricostruire la camera centrale in modo che i miei alleati possano ripristinare il funzionamento della rete e intrappolare di nuovo gli Eldrazi". "Allora temo che i tuoi alleati dovranno cavarsela da soli", rispose Jace. "Che cosa posso fare per aiutarti qui?". "La rete di edri è danneggiata", disse Ugin. "Ho bisogno che Ulamog venga confinato. Contenuto, in un cerchio di edri. I tuoi amici sono disponibili ad aiutare a imprigionare il titano Eldrazi invece di cercare di ucciderlo?". "Penso di sì", rispose Jace, sebbene fosse tutt'altro che sicuro. "Ma solo se riuscirò a convincerli che è l'unica possibilità. Hanno visto molti Eldrazi morire. E tu non mi hai ancora dato un motivo per cui io non possa uccidere Ulamog". "I titani Eldrazi non risiedono in un luogo fisico", iniziò a spiegare Ugin. "Loro sono creature della Cieca Eternità e si trovano nelle Eternità". "Finché non si manifestano fisicamente, intendi?". "No", rispose Ugin. "Funziona esattamente come ti ho spiegato. Ulamog si trova nelle Eternità". "Allora chi ho visto dirigersi verso Portale Marino?". "Hai visto solo una parte di lui", rispose Ugin. "Una proiezione. Immagina di immergere la tua mano in una pozza. Il pesce sotto la superficie vede un mostro con cinque teste e non ha percezione dell'uomo a cui è collegato. Confonde una pellicina per un occhio, perché la verità va oltre la sua immaginazione. Comprendi?". "E quando li hai intrappolati...". "È stato come infilzare la mano con una spina", rispose Ugin. "L'uomo non morirà, ma non andrà a mettere la mano in altre pozze. "Uccidere la forma fisica di Ulamog sarebbe come tagliare la mano. L'uomo potrebbe essere danneggiato, ma non ucciso... e sarebbe libero". "Ma gli edri non servono solo ad allineare le leyline", disse Jace, con un veloce pensiero. "Contengono energia. Molta energia. È questo il modo in cui hanno attirato gli Eldrazi, vero?". Era solo un'intuizione, ma era verosimile. "Esatto", rispose Ugin. "Quindi?". La mente di Jace era in fermento. Se gli edri erano in grado di attirarli, non sarebbero stati in grado di attirarli più forte? Con un sufficiente potere, non avrebbero potuto utilizzarli per attirare completamente gli Eldrazi nel mondo fisico? Se infilzi una mano di un uomo con una spina, puoi fare molto più che trattenerlo. Puoi attirarlo nella pozza. E poi... "Io... no, lascia stare", disse Jace. "Scusa. Stavo riflettendo sulla situazione". Il drago si era espresso molto chiaramente sulla possibilità di uccidere Ulamog e Jace stesso non era più sicuro che fosse una buona idea. Aveva capito il ruolo degli edri. Aveva visto il glifo. Se Ugin li avesse aiutati a imprigionare gli Eldrazi, sarebbe stato, come minimo, un ottimo punto di partenza. E se si fosse presentata l'occasione di qualcosa di più... lui sarebbe stato pronto. Ugin avrebbe potuto non esserlo. "Ovviamente", disse Ugin. "Considerando la tua ridotta esperienza, ti stai comportando meglio di quanto io potessi immaginare". Quella frase era intesa come complimento. Jace decise di considerarlo tale. "Questa... metafora della mano", disse Jace. "Si applica ai tre titani. E gli altri? Uccidere gli altri rende liberi anche gli altri? Esistono ora migliaia di Eldrazi in libertà nelle Eternità?". "Immagina che l'uomo immerga l'altra mano nella pozza", disse Ugin. "Il pesce vede due mostri oppure uno solo?". La pazienza di Jace per questo metodo di spiegazione era molto ridotta, ma cercò di porre la dovuta considerazione alle domande retoriche del drago. "Il pesce vede due esseri", disse dopo un attimo. "Ma fanno parte dello stesso essere". "Immagina che l'uomo abbia centinaia di mani", continuò Ugin. "O un milione". Iniziò a comprendere. Un'ondata di nausea lo investì. "Stai dicendo che sono collegati. Le nidiate di Ulamog non sono realmente delle progenie. Sono... appendici". "Più precisamente cellule", rispose Ugin. "Organi, nel caso dei più grandi. Ma sono tutti sostituibili... esseri inferiori che appaiono, svolgono la loro funzione e poi muoiono o vengono riassorbiti, senza che l'insieme ne sia danneggiato". "Quindi ucciderli non serve a nulla tranne che a impedire di venire uccisi". "Alla fine, no, non serve a nulla", rispose Ugin. Jace si passò una mano tra i capelli. "D'accordo", disse. "Ho ricevuto abbastanza informazioni. Presenterò il tuo piano ai miei amici a Portale Marino. Cercherò di convincerli che imprigionare Ulamog sia la scelta giusta". "Devi fare più che cercare di convincerli", disse Ugin. "Con la rete di edri danneggiata e il sistema di sicurezza rimosso, i titani sono liberi di lasciare il piano. Se Ulamog è ferito, potresti mandarlo via dal piano di Zendikar. Via dalla rete di edri e dalla nostra migliore possibilità di fermarlo. Capisci perché sarebbe un disastro? Ma il popolo di Zendikar potrebbe non comprenderlo. Devi dissuadere i tuoi amici dall'attaccare direttamente Ulamog... e, se proprio necessario, devi fermarli". "Ho capito", rispose Jace. "Li informerò". "Fai in modo che non scaccino Ulamog da Zendikar", sottolineò Ugin. "Le conseguenze sarebbero serie e giustificherebbero ogni azione necessaria a impedire che ciò avvenga". "Ti sei spiegato molto bene", rispose Jace. "Non lascerò scappare Ulamog". In un modo o in un altro, pensò. "Buona fortuna, Jace Beleren. Io porterò a termine i miei preparativi". "Sarò pronto", rispose Jace. Jace si voltò, uscì dall'Occhio di Ugin e si ritrovò sotto la luce del sole. Aveva un piano. Aveva una destinazione. Era pronto. In un modo o in un altro. Categoria:Pubblicazione Web